Love Hina: the Masquarade
by Daimyo Shi
Summary: Aftermath: Keitaro calls Richard in hopes of getting info on the Vampire that attacked Motoko.


**Love Hina: the Masquerade**

**By:** Daimyo Shi

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina, no how much I would like to. Or what I give to trade place with Keitaro.

This story was inspired by John Talon's "Research For Fangs" The vampire Lore was taken from White Wolf's _Vampire the Masquerade_ Storytelling game. Hence the title.

(thoughts)

--------------------- Change of location

_English or other languages other than Japanese_

Motoko was walking home from her school. She had won the Junior female Tokyo Regional kendo Championship. She was slightly upset that she had forgotten to tell her house mates to come to it. (I hope they will not be made at me) thought Motoko. Suddenly Motoko could feel a presence that unnerved her. Out of the shadows stepped a figure, a well dressed young Gaijin.

"Hello Aoyama Motoko, I have come to make you an offer of immortality." spoke the man in good if accented Japanese.

"Nani?" responded Motoko. She undid the strap on her Shinai case.

"I am afraid I cannot allow you to refuse." said the man.

Motoko ready her Shinai for combat. The gaijin moved much faster than Motoko though any man could. Motoko responded with her succession technique towards the man and to her shock he dodged it. Motoko parried his punch and then slashed the man in the chest. He shrugged it off and promptly struck Motoko's shinai breaking it in half. Her attack didn't seem to slow him at all. She kicked him, in the balls lacking an easier target. It didn't even faze him. He then Struck Motoko knocking her out.

The next thing Motoko felt was some thing biting her neck. (What is going on?) thinks Motoko. Then there was a rush of pure ecstasy. An intense feeling of pure joy, like nothing she had ever felt before. It rushes through her body for several minutes then Blackness emptiness. (Am I dying?) thinks Motoko. Just at the brink of nothingness, the warm salty flavour of blood filled Motoko's mouth. She drank it instinctively. Not until its source was pulled away could Motoko find the strength to open her eyes. She was main room of a luxurious apartment. Fine western furniture surrounded her everywhere. Many works of art grace tables and mantle shelves, several had roses incorporated in them. At the centre of this stood her foe.

"Welcome to my abode. I am sure you have many questions. I am Jean Lablanc, your master" said the man.

Motoko bristled at the term master. She became very aware of a massive hunger, but for what puzzled her.

"I am a Cainite, a vampire, as are you now. I embraced you because I have fallen in love with you. So I must have you forever." remarked Jean.

Rage, a pure righteous rage shot through Motoko. She felt violated in the worse possible way. For the first time in her life she wanted to kill someone. The Motto of the Shinsengumi came into her mind. 'Aku Soku Zan' She quickly served the room as she tried to remember as much vampire lore as she could. A table with straight table legs found its way into her vision. She dove at the table and broke a leg off creating a make shift stake. Now armed she charged her dumbfounded foe with blinding speed. Jean dodged the first attack and attempted to disarm her. She kicked him into a chair that collapsed on impact. She followed through a two-handed thrust with her make shift stake. It pierced Jean's chest just left of centre. He stopped moving. Motoko stood there and stared at Jean's life less body for a couple minutes.

(Ok now what? Wait if he took all my blood from me to make me a vampire. Maybe if I take back all my blood I can become myself again.) though Motoko. Motoko sat near Jean. Her canine teeth lengthen at her will becoming classic vampire fangs and she bit into Jean's neck. She began to suck all the blood out of Jean. (Oh this tastes good! So very sweet!) though Motoko She stopped after there was no more blood. To her surprise Jean's body turn to ash. (Nani?) though Motoko, a surge of pure power now coursed through Motoko's body. Flashes of memories, not her own flowed through her vision. Several of Motoko's Kendo matches, the Night performance of the Goku play, Flashes of the a hundred beautiful women being fed on, Several encounters with Police in Tokyo. An encounter with a Shinsengumi member in Kyoto and fleeing from him, European courts, other vampires, flashes of Europe in 1700's. The Words Clans, Cathayians, Brujah, Tremere, Assamite, Ventrue, Sabat, Malkavian, Tzimisce, Lasombra All meaningless to Motoko. Motoko overwhelmed by this flood of memories fell to the ground it took a moment to regain herself. Motoko truly marvelled at how fast and hard she fought the second time against Jean. (I don't think that worked. I have got to get out of here.) though Motoko.

She ran out of the room into a kind of hallway. In front of her was a Daisho displayed on a hall table. (I might need a Weapon to get out of here. Thank you, Jean, for supplying me with something familiar.) She picked up the Daisho. She grabbed the runner the stand was on and used it to create herself an Obi. She shoved the Katana and Wakazashi into her Obi. And started down the hall looking for the way out. Nearing the entrance way, she came across a forty-year-old Japanese man. "Wait you cannot leave."

Motoko snarled wolfishly at the man while baring her fangs. "Out of my way!"

"Oh my god you killed the master!" said the man fleeing down another hall. Motoko nearly tears the door of its hinges getting out. She dashes down the hall to the elevator. It seems like hours while she waits for the elevator. It arrives and she gets in it and takes it to the lobby. She runs out the nearest door when it arrives at the lobby. Out on the street Motoko runs for a bit before slowing down and starting the long walk to Hinata Sou.

(I am a vampire, an Akuma? How am I going to finish school? Or go to Todai? Maybe I should just go back to Kyoto . . . No wait my sister would kill me! .) thinks Motoko. She keeps walking down the quiet streets. She passes a clock that reads 12:32 am. She continues her walk towards Hinata Sou. She passes her school again.

(I will never walk those halls again.) thinks Motoko (Hard to believe I would miss them so easily.) She continued her walk to Hinata Sou. Motoko stood at the stairs up to Hinata Sou.

(Why am I here? I am an Akuma, a vampire. I have nothing, they will never accept me. I should leave and never darken this joy filled placed again.) A small voice in the back of Motoko's head said "They are your friends, you are still you, he can help you."

Motoko sighed and then began the climb up the stairs up to Hinata Sou. Motoko expected it to be dark but there was a light on in the main hall. Motoko opened the door and found Keitaro sitting up in one of the chairs reading his exam studies book.

"Ah Motoko-chan it is good to see you! Are you all right? We were worried when you didn't come home." said Keitaro "Where have you been?" added Keitaro trying not to sound like a worried parent.

"Urashima, I am very tired, if you don't mind I will explain it to you in the morning." Motoko moved towards the stairs"Ok, but please explain it to all of us in the morning Motoko-chan, we were very worried."

Motoko turned around and bowed very low "I am sorry to worry everyone. I will explain in the morning." She turned back to the stairs and proceeded to go up to her room.

(That was odd.) Thought Keitaro. Keitaro walks to the kitchen and writes a note explaining that Motoko is back safe and sound for Shinobu-chan. The Keitaro calls the police.

"Ah, this is Urashima Keitaro, I am just calling that Aoyama Motoko has come home now. I am very sorry for causing you such trouble."

"It's all right, it happens all the time." Replies the officer on the other end. "You have a good night."

"You too." said Keitaro. Then Keitaro stumbles to bed.

In her room Motoko places her new daisho on a spare Sword stand. She changes into her Kimono and hakama and begins to mediate on her new place in life. (What to do now.) After several hours of near hopeless meditation. A over powering tiredness takes over Motoko. (Why am I so tired now? Oh yeah dawn is coming soon. Yeah, vampires sleep in the day don't they. Wait! I can't sleep here the sun will be too bright. Where can I sleep? The closet! That will work!) Motoko moves out some of her stuff she had stored in the closet. She then sets up her futon in it and closes the door. Quickly she falls into a deep and surprisingly peaceful slumber.

The next morning, Keitaro becomes aware that someone is knocking on his door.

"Hello?" asks Keitaro.

"Urashima-senpai I left you breakfast in the kitchen. I have to go to school now."

"Nani why didn't you wake me earlier." asks Keitaro.

"Forgive me senpai, but I thought since you stayed up so late waiting for Motoko that you could use more sleep." replied Shinobu.

"Domo arigato, Shinobu-chan. It is very nice of you to be so concerned with me. Have a good day at school." replied Keitaro.

"Hai, Senpai!" Shinobu's feet pattered down the hall.

Keitaro got up and changed into his day clothes. He walked down to the wash room and brushed his teeth. He then walked to the kitchen. In there he found his breakfasted and on labelled for Motoko. (Nani? Didn't she come down for breakfast? I wonder if she is all right? I guess I should check on her. After all Naru has been away this week. And I have visited near earth orbit is days. I guess I miss it.) thinks Keitaro. Keitaro smiled at the suggestive nature of that thought. He walked to Motoko's room. He knocked several times on the door. After not getting any response, he opened the door. (Keitaro to Japanese Space agency, I am ready for lift off.)

Keitaro was shocked that Motoko was not in her room. The samurai armour, her Katana and bokken are in their places, but no Motoko. A further look around and Keitaro found her school uniform tossed aside, a wrinkled table runner and a Daisho on a sword stand. Keitaro remembers that Motoko was wearing it when she came in last night. (Where is she?) thinks Keitaro. Keitaro turned to leave as the guild of being in a girl's room started to get to him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the corner of Motoko's sheet sticking out of the closet. Keitaro opened the door and stared down at Motoko's sleeping form.

Motoko could feel a presence at the edge of her perception. She forced her eyes open. In the halo of light spilling into her room she could see the worried and confused face of Urashima Keitaro. Fear gripped her briefly before she willed it away, there was no danger of the sunlight landing on her skin.

"Motoko, why are you sleeping in your closet?" asked Keitaro.

"It . . . It is complex, give me a moment to wake up." replied Motoko.

Keitaro sat down beside the open door and waited for Motoko to start. Motoko found it hard to wake up, but she had said that she would to explain herself in the morning. (Where to start? Keitaro will help me?) thinks Motoko trying to make order out of chaos.

"Keitaro last night when I told you was all right, I was lying. I am not all right in fact there are few ways to be worse than I am right now. I really need your help. You are perhaps the only man in the entire world that can help me." said Motoko is a depressed voice.

Keitaro was completely stunned. Initially, because Motoko had used his first name. The rest took a moment to sink in. It was all a little surreal, like a bad piece of fiction. She need his help? Motoko was the strong she never needs any help everyone else needs her help. "Motoko how can I help you?"

"Keitaro-kun I never seen you hate a single person, ever you didn't hate Seta or Keitaro, or even me even though each gave you reason to. You always helped each of us, sometimes in ways you never knew about. You're the only person that I know that won't hate me for what I have become."

"No one hates you, Motoko, and no one here will ever hate you. Frankly we wouldn't know what to do without you." replies Keitaro in a very soothing voice.

"Before that maybe true but now . . . The truth is that I have become a Vampire, an Akuma. A hideous hell spawned creature doomed to drink the blood of the living." replies Motoko in an even more depressed voice.

(NANI! She has to be joking! She has to be Joking. Except she never jokes. Maybe if it was Kitsune (1) it definitely be a joke. But not Motoko. Still, it is unbelievable.) thinks Keitaro. 'Uh . . . Motoko not that I think you are lying but I having trouble believing it. Can you prove it?" said Keitaro reluctantly.

Motoko felt a slight tinge of anger towards Keitaro. (How dare he not believe me. Wait, come now Motoko get a hold of yourself, it is very unbelievable.) though Motoko. She turned on a flashlight she had beside her and illuminated her face. She then caused her canine teeth to lengthen into her fangs. Keitaro's eyes grew as big as saucers.

"Did that just happen the way I though it did?" remarked a shocked Keitaro.

"You still doubt it?" replied Motoko she reached up and pulled Keitaro on top of her. Motoko whispers in Keitaro's ear "here your proof." Motoko gently bit into Keitaro's neck. A flood of Ecstasy floods thru Keitaro. He shivered with pleasure in Motoko's arms. (Keitaro you taste good very sweet a thousand times better than Jean did.) though Motoko. Motoko stopped taking Keitaro's blood and instinctively licked the wound closing it without a mark. Keitaro returned to a sitting position with a very stupid but pleasured filled smiles on his face. It took a few minutes for Keitaro to compose himself. He checked his neck and found no trace of a wound."Uh, Motoko-chan that was incredible, I guess you really are a vampire."

"Yes, Keitaro, you are the only one that can help me." replied Motoko in a very depressed voice.

"Ok Motoko I will do whatever I can to help you but tonight you have to tell everyone. We can't hide it forever, so it not even worth trying. So you can come out tonight and explain it to everyone, and don't worry about it. We are your friends, I am sure we can handle it. I will help you, no mater what however." said Keitaro.

"Thank you, Keitaro. Now I must rest" replied Keitaro.

"Sure, I come get you after dark when they are read to hear your story." Keitaro closed the door and left Motoko's room.

Motoko when back to sleep. As soon as it was dark, Motoko woke up, it was near instantaneous quite unlike waking up when she was alive. Motoko began running some experiment trying to define her powers. She figured it would help her explain it. Soon Keitaro came and knocked on her door. "Ready?" asked Keitaro.

"As ready as I will ever be."Said a depressed sounding Motoko.

"Come on cheer up they are your friends. You acting like you walk to an execution. " said Keitaro.

The walked down to the hall and down the stairs to the main room. There sat the entire Hinata Sou except for Naru, even Haruka was there.

"Good evening everyone I am sorry I cause you to worry last night. I did not have a good night last night. Since everything has a beginning, I shall start there." Motoko proceeded to tell everyone the events of the night before. "So now I have become a vampire." finished Motoko.

There was an awkward silence after Motoko finished. (I knew it, they hate me they are trying to figure out how to kill me.) thinks Motoko.

Unexpectedly Shinobu broke the silence "Motoko-senpai, so you really have become a vampire?"

"Hai." replied Motoko in her depressed voice.

"Uh . . . Motoko Senpai that is sooo COOL!" remarked Shinobu with a smile.

"NANI?" exclaimed Motoko.

Keitaro smiled reassuringly. "See I told you!"

Nearly everyone was smiling now forcing Motoko to smile slightly.

"So will now have to become a sexy lady, Motoko-chan." said Kitsune.

"You don't mind that I have become an Undead horror?" asks Motoko.

"No, you haven't changed who you are even if what you are has changed. You are still the young woman that we know and love." replied Haruka "we will just deal with it like we deal with any other problem."

Everyone in the room cheered and Motoko smiled (I can always count on my friends.)

A few months later another early evening, Motoko sat meditating. Ever since she turned into a vampire, she spent even more time mediating and exploring her powers and restrictions. Motoko thinks (I must find a place in the world. A new purpose. Being undead is very disconcerting.) Motoko was now much stronger and faster than she had been in life. The one thing she had stopped hitting Keitaro for his perversions. She could hardly punish someone for such things while she drank the blood of the living. Of course, it was very likely even Keitaro's indestructibility would be tested my Motoko's new found strength, further Keitaro had done so much for her keeping her from becoming a being of self-pity. Being a vampire gave a certain level of clarity as well, Motoko saw much more easily that quite often Keitaro's actions were the accidents that he said they were. Motoko got up from her meditation and wanders towards a picture on a small table. The pictures was of her and all her friends at her first Birthday part since she had become an vampire.

(That been a joyous time. Even my sister was there. All through out the party Keitaro kept sharp eyes on Tsuruko so that nothing that could give a hint of my problem was seen by my sister. Keitaro probably thinks that I didn't even notice his careful watching but I did. I am deeply Indebted to Keitaro. Naru doesn't know how lucky she is.) thinks Motoko. (My friends are always looking out for me, they cover for me helping me withdraw from school. Figure out what Night school would let me finish High school.)

Over the last couple months Motoko have developed a better sense of what here abilities are as a vampire. Strength and speed were the easiest to find out. The combat with her creator taught her those two. He senses were much more refined she could her the buzz from the TV and high tension wires and soft whispers from far away her smell and taste were enhanced as well. Further, Motoko could see in the dark, even in complete darkness. She could also inspire a certain level of awe when she wished. She could also see auras around people and gather their mood although this was not perfected there were colours that she didn't yet understand. The power that disturbed Motoko the most was the power to grow wolf like claws from her hands. She never grew them often, she rather die than use such a dishonourable weapon. When she discovered the power Keitaro was there. Despite his assurances that it wasn't a big deal. Motoko still felt it was a sign of here inhumanness. Motoko found that she was vulnerable to several things: Like the movies she is repelled by Crosses, She also very uncomfortable around priest of any kind, Garlic has no power over her though.

Motoko looks at the photo. (Everyone looks so wonderful in the photo. That kimono that Naru is wearing is so beautiful thinks Motoko.) Motoko stares at the kimono admiring every line of the design and graceful folds in it. Before she knows it Motoko finds that thirty minutes has passed. (Damn, I hate that!) thinks Motoko as she gets up to head down stairs.

Motoko doesn't need to eat but she still partakes in dinner if for no other reason than to be with her friends and at least pretend to be human. Motoko came into the Dining room and saw Seta sitting at one end of the table waiting for Dinner to be served. (Finally Seta is back. He went digging for three months I can have my rematch now and with my new powers I will win!)

"Ah, Motoko we were just waiting for you." says Keitaro.

"I am sorry for keeping you then." replies Motoko.

Everyone begins to eat. Motoko eats very carefully, examining Seta every move during dinner. After several minutes Motoko asks "Seta-san would you be kind enough to grant me a rematch after supper. I have been awaiting your return."

"Sure, Motoko-chan." replies Seta.

Keitaro and Kitsune share a chuckle.

The well lit roof patio of Hinata Sou was the setting for this rematch. Motoko has her bokken in her right hand. Seta is unarmed as usual, Seta shifts into his karate-like stance.

Motoko broke the silence "Did you wish to arm yourself? I shall not be holding back"

"I am fine, Motoko-chan." replies Seta.

Motoko smirks "Here I come."

(A smirk?) thinks Seta

Motoko charges quickly and slashes a Seta who parries the attack and launches a spin kick that Motoko dodges easily. Motoko spin kicks seta who manages to block it just in time.

(Where that come from? She is improvising, that is new!) thinks Seta.

Seta returns with an axe Kick. He misses Motoko as she side steps the attack.

(She is a heck of a lot faster than she use to be she must have really been training a lot.)

Motoko thrusts her bokken at Seta who parries it and responds with a spinning back fist. Motoko sweeps underneath Seta's attack and slashes upwards. Seta flips back to avoid the attack. He crouches preparing for the next attack. Now there was some distance between Motoko and Seta. Both seamed to stop for a moment and plan there next move.

(Well I think I mange to catch him of guard a little but he still is doing exceptionally well.) thinks Motoko.

(Where the heck has she been training? She is a lot better than she was a couple months ago. She more at ease and surprising she not static as she once was. I hard believe she could have trained so well in such a short span.) thinks Seta.

Seta launches himself into a leap kick. Motoko chooses to sidestep it at the last possible minute. Seta lands and turns to punch Motoko with a dragon punch worth of Ryu but Motoko uses an Aikido throw to throw Seta sprawling to the wooden deck. Seta picks himself from the deck

"Aoyama-san you really have been practising, you certainly are not as predictable as you once were."

"Haruka has been helping me with that one. Haruka knows Aikido." smiles Motoko

"I see, I had forgotten that." replies Seta.

"I didn't know you knew Aikido oban-san"

"Haruka-san" says Haruka as she hits Keitaro.

"Ready for some more Seta-san, or do you want to give up now." laughs Motoko.

"You haven't won yet Aoyama-san" says Seta.

Motoko Launches an overhead slash. Seta easily catches the Bokken blade in his hands. Motoko lets go of the bokken and sweeps Seta's feet from underneath him. Seta falls to the deck and Motoko's Bokken flies into the air. Motoko manages to snag it out of the air as Seta manages to jump up from the ground. Seta readies himself in a crouch.

(What the heck was that? She never let go of her weapon before. Haruka didn't teach her that one.)

Motoko thinks Wow, he recovered from that quickly. I though he be on the ground a lot longer than that.

Seta launches another leap kick at Motoko. Motoko dodges this one with a bit of cartwheel.

(So she is trying to not become predictable. Hmmm, she must have really thought I knew her style too well. I having trouble even coming close to touching her. Still she hasn't beat me yet. I got a trick or too left.)

Seta closes his arms quickly launching a wind-like attack at Motoko.

"Hiten Zankusen" shouts Motoko as she counters Seta's attack. Seta how ever has already leaped into the air and is landing both feet forward at Motoko. However, to Seta surprise Motoko sidesteps his attack.

"You almost got me there." says Motoko.

"How did you do that?" asks Seta.

"Trade secret!" smirks Motoko.

Seta takes a step back, (Is she toying with me? She shouldn't be that good even with Haruka's training.)

Motoko does a one handed handstand slashing at Seta's legs which he carefully dodges, however he fails to see Motoko's right leg kick towards him, knocking him to the ground. He is slightly stunned. It long enough for Motoko to return to her upright stance and put he foot on Seta's chest.

"I think I won this time." says Motoko

"Hai, Aoyama-sama, you have." replies Seta.

Motoko allows him to get up he bows deeply to Motoko. "You are much better than this poor excuse for a warrior. Polite applause erupts from the rest of the resident of Hinata Sou.

Further away in the shadows of the tree tops. A Particularly dark shadow moves from its perch. I slight whisper on the winds seems to say "interesting, very interesting."

---------------------

A week later late into the night, three strange men enter Hinata Sou carefully through a forced window and the end of the hall. One of the men whispers " What room is she in? "

The floor above the second room from the stairs." whispers another man. Carefully they creep down the main hallway of Hinata Sou. The pass the Entrance to the female Hot Springs towards the main stairs.

------------------------

In his room, Keitaro sat studying math study guide. "I hate math!" says Keitaro as he tosses his Math book across the room. As he goes to pick up the book, Keitaro hears something. The creek of the floors of the old inn. "No one should be up, other than Motoko and Motoko always stays in her room after everyone is in bed so not to disturb anyone." Keitaro opens his closet and grabs a baseball bat and goes to his door. He stops for a moment hesitating to open the door. "Come one Keitaro it you duty to protect those under your care." says Keitaro to himself. He opens the door and enters the hall.

------------------------------------

"_Richard, you fucken dolt. We are supposed to be quiet._" whispers one of the men.

"_Shut up."_ hisses Richard back in a hoarse whisper " No one heard it. "

"_Both of you shut up, you bloody fools._" says the other man in a Scottish accent. All three had gotten to the main stairs by this time.

---------------------------------------

Motoko opens her eye from her mediation. Her heighten senses allowed her very acute hearing. She could hear movement down stairs. (Someone has broken into Hinata Sou. Keitaro already stuck into the Hot Springs tonight. Clearly action must be taken.) thinks Motoko. Motoko picks up her Katana and heads out of her room.

-------------------------------------

The last guy going on the stairs to see what the noise only to see Keitaro swinging a baseball bat at his head. "What are you doing here!" say Keitaro as the man dodges out of the way of Keitaro's swing. The bat connects with the wall. The man kicks Keitaro down the few stairs that Keitaro has climbed. The bat falls to the stairs. The guy at the head of the stairs stage whispers "_Shut him up before the entire building is up." _He turns around only to be greeted with the flying form of Motoko with Katana in hand giving a loud "KIIIII". The man at the head of the stairs tears open his holsters and manages to Parry Motoko's Katana with the large fore-blade (2) that is attached to his gun.

"_Ah shit!_" says Richard.

Everyone fighting on the stairs can hear the noises of people waking up. Keitaro manages to grab his bat and swings at his foe only to have the men catch the bat in his hands and take it away from Keitaro. Motoko takes another slash at her foe who parries it with his gun's fore-blade. The man who kicked Keitaro down the stairs starts after Keitaro. He snarls at Keitaro. Keitaro scampers backward on his hands a feet. About then Kitsune complete with a folding chair appears out of her room and probably hits the man attacking Keitaro over the head with the chair. Unfortunately the man just turns around with out effect. Kitsune drops his chair in shock and backs away form the man, who looks like he wants to kill.

"_Look here Bitch We are not here to hurt anyone._" say the man fighting Motoko.

"_No one calls me bitch,_ Gaijin!" hisses Motoko.

"_Way to gain her confidence, Reinheart. Calling her names._" says Richard.

"_Shut the hell up! Stop fucken Priest before he makes a mess of that pretty girl._"

"_Check!_" says Richard As he dashes in between Priest and Kitsune. "_Hey, I though you didn't like Japanese Women as a rule._"

"_Busy!_" says Rienheart as he parries another of Motoko's attacks.

"_Hey, Priest. Calm down._" says Richard to Priest as he puts his hand on Priest's shoulder. Priest grabs Richard's hand and throws him down the Hall.

"_Off hand I say he has lost it, Rienheart._" says Richard jumping up from his prone position.

"_Then shut him down, after all you are the leader here. Tell me why a loser like you was made the boss on this mission!_" says Rienheart as he retreats down the stairs.

"_Because I am the diplomat!_" says Richard as he looks for something wooden.

The main door clicks and open and there stands Haruka in her standard outfit with a wood bokken in one hand and several Shinto Spirt charms in the other.

"_Now what?_" says Richard eyeing the bokken "_Here, let me borrow that!_" Richard grabs the bokken tearing it out of Haruka's hand. Haruka throws several charms on Richard.

"_AH FUCK! That burns wench!_" as Richard take the Bokken and shoves it through Priest's chest just left of centre. Priest's blood splatters all over the floor. Richard's clothes are on fire.

"_Fuck, Fuck!_" as Richard Drops to the ground and rolls. "_Come on, we just want to talk!_" says Richard.

"_Joy! A Fucken Mage!_" says Rienheart. "_Ok, we are out gunned so please can we talk?_"

Richard manages to put out his clothes.

"Please can we talk?" asks Richard.

Keitaro gets up from the floor "Oban-san, You are a Mage?"

"Haruka-san." says Haruka as she hits her nephew. "Hai."

Motoko Sheaths her Katana "I guess so, If this Nanban will put his Foul barbaric weapons away."

Richard nods and Rienheart with a measure of reluctance puts his two guns away.

"Now Aoyama-sama, we are really here to extend and invitation for you to meet our leader who want to meet you. We snuck in so to not involve your friends in our business. Truly we did not seek to harm anyone. Our associate Priest has trouble with his temper. We are sorry about that." says Richard.

"_Richard, what is a _Nanban?" asks Rienheart.

"_I'll tell you later._" say Richard.

"Wait! Motoko-chan is not going anywhere without us." exclaims Keitaro.

"Yeah!" say Kitsune and at the top of the stairs Su, Shinobu and Naru.

"What out of the question!" says Reinheart.

(Keitaro's Defence of me is so endearing. Truly, even if he is a total wimp he is a honourable and brave man.) thinks Motoko.

"If your boss wishes to see me then My friends come too under the deal that we all go free after your boss has said you piece." says Motoko. (Their reluctance in our gain.) thinks Motoko.

Rienheart looks at Richard for a moment as Richard is lost in thought.

"_Ok, deal_!" says Richard.

"_What the Fuck? You can't be serious?_" says Rienheart.

"_We are choice less, besides the boss said 'get her anyway you can' as long we didn't kill anyone._" says Richard. Richard pulls out a Cell phone and makes a phone call. _"Send the big limo. Yeah, I know. Look just send it, Bitch!_" Hangs up the phone "_Stupid fucken back talking Ghoul_."

"_Trance having a fit?_" says Rienheart.

"_Of course._" says Richard "I have sent for a Limo to take all to out boss. So you got some thing we can wrap Priest in so that he won't get blood on the trunk's carpet?"

"Uh, Hai." says Keitaro who goes into the kitchen and fetches several huge garbage bags.

"_He going to be pissed._" says Rienheart.

"_So what else is new._" says Richard.

"So ,you are vampires too?" says Kitsune.

"Hai, Let me introduce myself, I am Richard Robertson, this is Rienheart and the guy on the ground is Priest." says Richard.

Keitaro brings the garbage bags and gives them to Richard. Richard and Rienheart wrap Prest in the Garbage bags and carry him out side. The population of Hina follow with hastily put on coats.

A very large Limo pulls up and Richard and Rienheart put Priest into the trunk.

Richard opens the door and lets in Motoko, Haruka, Shinobu, Kitsune, Keitaro, Naru and Su.

All of the residents of Hinata Sou were now pilled into the back seat area of the long Cadillac Stretch limo. As the Limo travels into Tokyo, a heavy silence rules over the car. Kitsune found herself between Naru and the Vampire Rienheart, which left her a little uncomfortable. She leans on Naru for support and to keep from touching Rienheart.

Rienheart notices this and shifts himself close to the door to give Kitsune more room. Rienheart's eyes meet Richard who has a noticeable smirk on his lips. Rienheart mouths to Richard Fuck You.

After about 45 minutes the limo pulls into an underground parking lot of a big high-rise building. Two guards stand at a door in side the parking lot. Each of which is armed with an H & K MP-5K Submachine gun. The limo stops and Richard and Rienheart get out to talk to the guards. Then Richard leans in and says "Well everyone out we are here."

Everyone files out of the limo . Richard leads them to the elevator. Motoko has her senses heightened suspecting treachery at any moment. They all file into a elevator, the elevator is lined with mirrors and polish brass. (Hey.) thinks Keitaro (These guys have reflections.)

"Excuse me, Richard-san, but why do you have a reflection?" asks Keitaro.

"Huh? Oh because I not a Lasombra, they are only ones without reflections. Since you are going to be present when our boss talks to Motoko-san don't worry about it. Everything will be explained." says Richard.

The elevator arrives at the top floor and the Doors open to a office space with a receptionist desk with a young Chinese women siting at the desk. Behind the desk there is a steel sign laser etched with Steel Inc. Beyond is a set of double door in a classic modern office style. A small sign beside the door is engraved with President Dr. Richard Steel K. G., K. T., B.A (hon)., M.A., PhD.

The Chinese woman looks at Richard with an angry look. "_What the fuck are you doing? You can't bring them all here. It is too big a risk to the Master. How could you!_" says the Chinese woman.

"Shut the fuck up Trance, it was my call." snarls Richard.

"What about the Masquerade?" says Trance.

"They fucken live with a Vampire! It was broken a long time ago." says Richard.

"You are not skilled, you are suppose to be willing to give you life for the master." says Trance. "Not to cause him more trouble."

"Shut up Ghoul, don't make me put you in you place." Snarls Richard with Fangs bared.

Trance gains a look of fear for a moment and sits down. "The master will see you now then."

"Thanks."

Richard opens the door. Inside is a large office done in a Victorian style. The walls are panelled with oak. On the far wall is a wall of bookshelves filled with book in a number of languages. A large Victoria Desk sit in the middle of the room with a high back leather chair. Of to one side sits a Dell computer and a 27 inch Plasma monitor. Just slight further back is a 5 foot 4 inch Gaijin dressed in a Double breasted black suit in a British cut. Hang from a belt and holding his suit jacket open is a long sword. The only other person in the room is a Japanese man dressed in a Black single breasted suit with a black obi over top the dress pants, in which a daisho is stuck.

"_Greetings, My name is Richard Steel._" Would you like me to talk in _English or Japanese?_ says Richard Steel in a British accent.

"Japanese would be best. Forgive the request." says Motoko.

"No problem, forgive my accent then. English of course is my native tongue. Please sit." Richard Steel points to a number of chair, three are high backed leather, the rest are stack able meeting room chairs. "Motoko-san please sit here in the chair closest, Keitaro-san you can sit next to her, And of course I wouldn't dream of asking a mage to sit in a substandard chair so please Haruka-san take the last good chair." Motoko, Keitaro and Haruka sit in their chairs and the other work out their own seating. Richard and Reinheart move to stand on the right side of Richard Steel.

"Richard, I though I asked you to just bring Motoko-san." says Richard Steel to Richard.

"I am sorry." says Richard with a deep bow. "Do to the fact we tried to break into Hinata Sou to speak with Motoko. Several thing when wrong and . . . well We woke everyone up which resulted into a brawl and of course when Priest lost himself to the beast. The shit really hit the fan. I manage to stake Priest of course I didn't know that their was possibility of fighting a mage. That quickly brought everything to a halt. I was left no choice but to bring them here or to completely fail. You did say at any cost after all."

"Ah, I was wondering where Priest was, oh well little loss, since The Masquerade is in tatters in this case, anyway." says Richard Steel.

"Pardon me but what do you want with me?" asks Motoko.

"Actually not much, to put it simple this is just a education session. It will be years before I have any need for you if ever. Simply, you are now a Vampire and you must learn the rules that Vampire society lives by otherwise we shall destroy you. You are the Childer of Jean Lablanc. To put it one way, Jean was my samurai here in Tokyo. He looked after my concerns here." says Richard Steel

"I haven't been able to find Jean." says Richard.

"He is dead, I staked him and took my blood back." says Motoko in a matter of a fact voice.

Both Reinheart and Japanese man look at Motoko with a little fear and horror. Richard sighs while Richard Steel chuckles.

"You killed him?" says Rienheart.

"Yes of course, he took my life. Why not?" says Motoko with a slightly confused look.

"Because Motoko-san, in Vampire society one does not kill ones Sire. It cares a death penalty." says Richard Steel with a chuckle.

"Wait you can't kill Motoko! She didn't know what your rules were!" shouts Keitaro.

Richard Steel waves his hand. "Calm yourself Keitaro-san, No one is going to kill Motoko, that is just the normal penalty. However, Motoko-san you must hide the fact you killed you sire forever more because other vampire shall not be so forgiving. Each of my men here shall keep you secret, because to do so would be a betrayal of me. As any good daimyo meets betrayal with death, so do I. Now I shall begin at, well the beginning. Oh wait I am being rude I haven't introduced my Yojimbo, We call him Snowman, because he can stand still for hours." says Richard Steel as he points to the Japanese man. "Don't expect him to answer you, he is mute but he is a good listener and an excellent swordsman. Now to begin, please everyone keep you questions until the end. First Motoko are you at all familiar with the Christian bible?" asks Richard Steel.

"No, I can't say that I am." says Motoko.

"I see, well here the short version, in it two men who are brother are asked to sacrifice what is best or dear to them. Their names are Cain and Able, Cain sacrificed his animals and Able sacrificed the plants he cared for. God was please with Able but scorned Cain. So when the second time to Sacrifice came. Able took again his plants but Cain took nothing. Cain then killed his brother, who was dearest to him to God. God punished Cain after he would not beg for forgiveness. For Cain's pride and for being the world first murder in at least Christian view. Cain was cursed to be drink blood and eat ashes as were his children after him. We are those children each of us is a certain generation removed from Cain. I am forth generation, thus well connected to Cain's powers, Jean was eight generation and because you killed him and drank his blood that is your generation too Motoko-san. Now this is where it get complicated so pay attention Motoko because this shall be very important in you unlife. There are Thirteen clans of vampires descended from Cain. Each has a Third generation original creator those of his or her blood line have recognized strengths and weakness that originate with our blood line. They are Brujah, Malkavian, Toreador, Nosferatu, Gangrel, Assamite, Ravnos, Tzimisce, Lasombra, Giovanni, Ventrue, Followers of Set, Tremere and Caitiff or the non-clan. The Clans are divide into two main sects the Camarilla and the Sabat. The Camarilla the sect that we belong to consists of seven clans Brujah, Toreador, Nosferatu, Malkavian, Gangrel, Tremere and Ventrue. The Sabat consist of the Lasombra and Tzimisce along with parts of the seven Camarilla clans. The Sabat was formed in the 1400's after a disagreement in how mortals should be dealt with. The Camarilla like to think of themselves as good guys, They or rather we are not."Richard Steel sits in his leather chair at this point and take a sip from a large beer stein that seems to be filled with a red liquid. "Forgive me, I forgot to ask if any of you would like something to drink?" asks Richard Steel.

"Uh, I wouldn't mind a Coke." says Keitaro.

"Green Tea would be nice." says Haruka

"Su would like Banana smoothie."

"Su!" says Keitaro

"Quite alright, Keitaro." says Richard Steel as he make notes of the order.

"Uh Sake would be nice." says Kitsune.

"Cold or hot?" Asks Richard Steel.

"Cold if it is good stuff." says Kitsune.

"Uh . . . milk." says Naru.

"I will take a coke too, Steel-sama." says Shinobu.

"I would like a Cherry coke, Steel-sama." says Motoko.

"What am I the only one who can eat and drink?" asks a pissed of Reinheart.

"Yes of course." says Richard "Boss can I get a scotch on the rocks."

"Can't every vampire eat and Drink?" asks Motoko.

"No it actually is a rare trait, I never been sure how it works exactly but it can be part of ones blood line or you can develop it. I have alway had it and so do my childer like Richard there. But is normally Rare but I think that Jean was able to eat and drink so likely that is why you can." says Richard Steel.

"Oh." says Motoko.

Richard Steel press on a speak phone "Trance come in here." the Chinese girl from the front comes in and Richard Steel hands here the drink order and she leaves.

"Uh, during our time with Richard he mentioned that Trance is a ghoul. What is that, I mean she looks normal." says Motoko.

"Ah, did he?" says Richard Steel. Richard shrugs in response. "I see, well unlike the Arab legends of ghouls eating the flesh of the living. Ghouls are a product of Vampire abilities. A ghoul is mortal that has ingested vampire blood. Often vampires need protection during daylight which is why we ghoul people although in this day and age we often do it so we have people to do our banking. Unless you are as powerful as me and have whole companies to deal with in which case you have people to do you banking anyway. Richard Steel chuckles. The Main benefit for the Ghoul is that it stops aging and if the ghoul is female that they cannot get pregnant. Trance has been my ghoul for about 50 years. Being so old though I have her on a short leash since with out vampire blood she age a year each day she doesn't have vampire blood in her. A ghoul normally last a month on a regular feeding though older ghouls can hold more thus live longer with care." says Richard Steel.

"How does one kill a vampire, I mean if we were attacked by non-friendly vampires." asks Keitaro.

"Ah, I was wondering who would ask first. Well let me clear a few things up. Unlike what you might see in Hellsing, Silver bullets and magical gloves don't do jack. Although have to admit Hellsing is a very cool anime, watch it myself. The one thing they got right was that Crosses don't jack, don't even bother."

Motoko interrupts "But I don't like crosses. I can't touch them or really be in their presents."

"Ah, well occasionally vampires develop their own flaws based on belief. I am going to guess that you expect to replied by cross and so you are. In general though a cross will not work. What might work is a person of Faith, not a priest or monk per say but people with real faith can repel vampires but do little else. People are not the only thing with faith though sites and buildings can have faith too. Normally just being a Church, Shrine, or temple doesn't cut it. It has to be special. The Imperial palace for example is filled with faith. I cannot walk on the grounds at all passing it in a car is very uncomfortable. The Emperor does have faith, a vampire can sense it when they are around them. To repeal a vampire a person must focus his faith against a vampire were building and areas don't need to do that. The most effective thing is to stake a vampire through the Heart with a wood stake, a Bokken does wonders. A wood stake doesn't kill a vampire it paralyses him. Remove the stake and the vampire revives. Beheading works whether or not you stake a vampire first, hence why I like to have a good swordsman around." says Richard Steel looking at Snowman.

"Do vampire get hurt by other attacks, I mean Richard-san seemed to really get hurt by Haruka's fire wards." asks Motoko.

"Hai, Fire and its twin, sunlight burns us vampires really well. Both can kill us dead! Other damage still affects us but is not as limiting as it is to mortals. We can heal by using blood which make use all better even if someone removed a hand. Fire and Sunlight take time as well as a great deal more blood. Though what would kill a mortal might not even hurt a vampire. We can ignore some wounds. Basically, because we are not alive it harder hit stuff that will cause trauma. Some Vampires can even will away fire and sunlight for a time but they will die to prolonged exposure." says Richard Steel.

Trance returns with a large cart and hands out everyone's drink and taking the time to give Reinheart a high ball glass with blood in it.

"When Keitaro remarked that Richard-san had reflection he said he wasn't a Lasombra. Does that mean that Lasombra don't have reflections?" asks Motoko

"Yes, you will find that myths around vampires have links to the clans but have been melded together into just being a vampire. Each clan has it own weakness unique to itself. I am a Brujah as is Richard, Reinheart and Priest. We are all extra susceptible to the Beast, which is what we call our rage when it grabs hold of us. Priest apparently demonstrated for you at you home. Motoko, you are a Toreador so he can become entranced by objects of beauty." says Richard Steel.

"So that is what happen to me those times. Now I understand. Toreador like art then?"

"Yes, they do they are artist, though some are chosen for their beauty as well. I think you are a little of both. Jean was a bit of the ladies man." Says Richard Steel with a chuckle. "Still there are others, Lasombra do not have reflections, I tell you know clan love digital cameras as much as the Lasombra, in some cases I the first time they have seen themselves in centuries. Malkavians are always insane, Nosferatu are inhuman looking much like the Nosferatu in the move of the same name. Tzimisce must sleep on the earth that became a Vampire on. Hence the dirt in the coffin in some Vampire legends. The Assamite can't drink vampire blood, Followers of Set are very vulnerable to the Suns rays, Gangrel get marked with animal traits after the lose themselves to the beast where Hairy palms and unibrow comes from. Giovanni cause more damage than the blood they take, The Ravnos who are trickster by trade are obsessive when it come to one trick, the Ventrue must take there blood form a certain kind of people though each vampire is different and last and least in my mind anyway Tremere, who each member is blood bond to the rank Circle of Seven that runs the clan."

"What is blood bond mean?" asks Motoko.

"A blood bond is what happens when anyone is fed vampire blood from the same vampire three times. It is a love for that vampire, it become stronger with every feeding as you can imagine Trance's affection for me is very strong. In general, a Blood bond feels like love for those bound they will do anything for their master/lover including kill their love ones in some cases. Vampire that are 'in love' with each other often drink each other blood as a sort of marriage thus being bond to each other. Time can make a difference though you can wean of a blood bond if you can manage not to take more blood from that vampire It takes a great deal of will. Often powerful vampire blood bond their servants to them to prevent betrayal personally I think it really crass, though you can't do much about blood bonding a ghoul, you sort of have to do it." says Richard Steel.

"Do you know how the house of Tremere became vampires, Steel-sama." asks Haruka.

"Huh? Oh you must be of the Order of Hermes then." says Richard Steel.

"Yes, but being so distant from Europe some bits of knowledge are very hard to get a hold of." replies Haruka.

"Well in the 10th century I believe, members of the house became involved with the Tzimisce, make some of them through magic embrace some of their member as being vampires after some years they managed to find Salot a third generation vampire who had dealing in the East while he was sleeping and they drank him dry thus giving their Clan a third generation head. Supposably there are still descendants of Salot around but I haven't met one since 1583. The Tremere see them as a threat so they are hunted down. Actually the Giovanni did something simular to the Capadoshians. There are none alive of the original blood line in that case though." says Richard Steel.

"What of the Kieu-jin?" asks Haruka "Will they react to Motoko?"

"Well yes, but within this area the Tokyo court rules and I have a couple allies on it that can keep them attacking Motoko."

"I see, well is there anything else that I need to know?" asks Motoko.

"No, not unless you have some question that I have not answered." says Richard Steel.

Motoko ponders for a moment "My powers, are they the same for every vampire?"

"No they are not, what exactly are you powers?" says Richard Steel.

"Well I am very strong and fast, I can heighten my senses so that I can hear thing far away or see for hundreds of metres, I can see in the dark when I want to, I can see some kind of aura around people that seems to reflect an emotional state, I can grow claws that is about it I think." replies Motoko.

"I see well Vampires learn Disciplines which our special powers. It sounds like you have Potence, what we call super strength, Celerity, what we call super speed, Auspex what we call enhanced senses, Protean, which we call shape change although the first power is seeing in the dark. There are many more some like Potence and Celerity can be self taught other like Aupex and Protean are learned though when you kill your sire you drank part of his memories as well. It is not uncommon I am told. Still to progress beyond what you have know you will need a teacher."

"I am fine, Steel-sama." says Motoko. "I believe there is nothing left then. I wish to leave, with my friends as per the agreement we had with Richard-san."

"Of course." says Richard Steel, he opens a desk Drawer and pulls out a wad of bills. "Keitaro-san my men have damage your home. Please take this money and make the repair on me. I am sorry for the problems I caused."

Keitaro gets up and takes the money. "Steel-sama, may I ask you one question?" asks Keitaro.

"Sure." replies Richard Steel.

"How old are you?" asks Keitaro.

"Older than Dracula himself. 957 years I have walked this earth and still the human spirit amazes me." says Richard Steel with a smile.

"I see, thank you." Keitaro bows low to Richard Steel.

"I shall have the car be ready for you." says Richard. As he leaves the room.

Kitsune picks up Su as the rest of them get ready to leave. They all file out Motoko is last to leave she turns and faces Richard Steel. "I will protect my friends from you if need be."

"I know, you have my word of honour that I shall not harm your friends or you. I understand you concern, but remember others watch you Motoko. Who I can't say but other know you are vampire. I wish you well, may what ever gods, Kami or spirits that you believe in protect you, Motoko-san."

Motoko bows slightly to Richard Steel and then turns and leaves. Motoko catches up with the rest of them they have already gotten into the car.

"Well this is it, perhaps another time we can mean on better circumstances." says Richard. "Here take this card, it has my number on it I shall be in Tokyo for a while if you need some help give me a call. Anything to give me a break from the stupid number crunching I have to do."

Motoko nods and takes the card. Richard closes the door and then the limo pulls out of the Parking lot. The ride to Hinata Sou is uneventful. Everyone shuffles of to bed except for Motoko, Keitaro and Haruka.

"Motoko? Did we make a friend?" asks Keitaro.

"I think so, Keitaro, I think so." replies Motoko.

"Motoko, can you teach me to fight?" asks Keitaro.

"Nani, what brought this on?" asks a surprised Motoko.

"Tonight has taught me I can't fight my way out of a paper bag. If what Richard Steel said is true, then we might be attacked again by people that want our death, I need to protect those in my care. It has been my duty, but it is time to take my duty more seriously." says a determined Keitaro.

"Ok, Keitaro we can start tomorrow." says Motoko.

Haruka ruffles Keitaro's hair "You are becoming quite the man."

Keitaro rises early the next day. He gathers his stuff as he prepares to leave to get several things. Keitaro walks down to the kitchen to find that Shinobu is hard at work making breakfast.

"Shinobu you are not tired after last night." asks Keitaro.

"No, of course not. Regardless, someone needs to make breakfast." replies Shinobu.

Keitaro can hear the door bell. He leaves the kitchen to go to the front door of Hinata Sou. There beyond the glass he can see the dark beauty of his sister Kanako. She is dressed in a black pair of pants, black cuffed boots, a Black silk shirt and a black cloak with a burgundy lining that is hinting along the edges. (I didn't think she be back so soon from her trip to Europe, still it has been nearly six months.) Keitaro opens the door, Kanako charges him and gives him a very big hug "Oh Onii-san, I missed you so much." Kanako kisses her surprised brother. Of course, when Keitaro's luck this is the moment that Naru is coming down the stairs.

"Keitaro! You pervert!" says Naru as she charges to send Keitaro to Low Earth orbit.

Kanako steps between her brother and Naru, she flicks her cloak behind her showing a Silver gilded handle of a Long Sword in a blood red Scabbard. She draws it quickly and presents it in front of her like a woman skilled with European Blade. "Look you stone cold bitch! I haven't seen my Dear Onii-san in several months. I rather see you dead than see you so much slap him." says Kanako with a voice as cold as arctic wind.

Naru looks at Kanako with clear fear.

"Kanako!" shouts Keitaro "That was not called for!" his sharp tone strikes a cord with Kanako and she sheaths her blade.

"I am sorry Onii-san but I cannot stand idly by while she harms you. I . . . I don't care what she means to you, she shall not harm you now that I have returned." says Kanako with a somewhat submissive tone.

Keitaro sighs heavy, "Kanako, do you need help with your bags?" asks Keitaro.

"Yes, thank you, Onii-san." says Kanako as she grabs one of three large suitcases. Keitaro Grabs the other two and is surprised with how heavy they both are. Naru takes this moment to retreat to the kitchen, away from her mortal foe, Kanako.

Keitaro and Kanako haul her suitcases up to her old room. Keitaro places the two suitcases down with a heavy sigh.

"How was your trip in Europe Kanako-chan?" asks Keitaro.

"It was wonderful, I spent time in England, Scotland, France, Germany and Italy. I had a wonderful time, their history there is so rich and interesting. I have several things being shipped to me to because of customs and other such things so I will be getting some mail in the next couple weeks. Of course I have gifts for everyone, even your little red head bitch."

"Uh, Kanako-chan can't you be a little nicer to Naru?" asks Keitaro.

"I am sorry Onii-san, not even for you can I be nicer to her. I have seen her, hurt you too much." Kanako goes over and strokes the hair of her brother. "I can only say I won't become between your romance with her. Still I mean what I say, She shall not harm you in any way while I draw breath, not even with a thousand oni to help her. I love you, Onii-san, more than anyone or anything in the world, I would kill for you, just say the word. Still I understand now that we are not meant to be together in the way I wish."

"I see Kanako-chan, breakfast should be ready shortly if you wish to join us." says Keitaro in reply.

"Of course let me gather a few things." says Kanako. Kanako then slings with one of her suitcases onto a chest of drawers thus causing Keitaro's eyes to go wide.

"How did you do that?" says Keitaro.

"Uh, it's nothing, I just worked out a lot when I was in Europe." says Kanako.

"Ok . . ." says Keitaro as he goes downstairs to the dining room. There he finds Kitsune, Mutsumi, Suu, Naru and Shinobu at breakfast.

"Shinobu-chan would there be any left over for Kanako? She returned from Europe this morning." asks Keitaro.

"Of course, Senpai." replies Shinobu as she gets another plate ready for Kanako.

Several minutes later Kanako comes down from her room with a large bag of gifts.

"Good morning, everyone, I hope you are all well." says Kanako.

Everyone apart from Naru and Keitaro seems slight shocked by Kanako's relatively cheerful greeting. Kanako begins handing out gifts to everyone each gets one except Keitaro who find about ten stacked in front of him.

"These are for us?" asks everyone except for Keitaro.

"Hai!" says Kanako with an actual smile. "Where is Motoko? I have something for her as well."

"She is very tired, she was at a long Kendo tournament last night, I she really worked herself so hard as of late." says the quick-witted Keitaro with a lie so smooth that makes politicians jealous.

"Oh well then I save this one for later then." Says Kanako as she places a large box to the side of the dining room.

Shinobu open the box in front of her to find a silver necklace that had a blue stone in the centre of it that matched her eyes perfectly. Shinobu marvels at its beauty. "Kanako-Senpai . . . I don't know what to say . . . thank you very much." says Shinobu with a deep bow.

"Nee-chan, how could you afford all of this. Is that a real sapphire?" says Keitaro.

"Hai, Onii-chi it is. Let just say there are some very male chauvinistic pigs in the English Aristocracy that thing a woman cannot ride or fight. I put them in their places and made them look very foolish as well as taking a large chuck of money from. You know Onii-chan that I hate being talked down to. I simply made bets and won them. I managed to amass a small fortune that way and of course there was the side trip to Monte Carlo where the black jack tables were very good to me." says Kanako with a smirk.

Naru wears a worried expression as she opens her box. Inside is a necklace also made of silver. It is a flat chain that has a small pendent also of Silver from it. on the pendent are two small blood stones. In between them is a small set of Norse runes that spell out Tyr.

"Uh, Kanako it is very beautiful but what do these symbols mean?" asks Naru with some apprehension.

"It is _Tyr_, he was the _Norse_ god of war and oaths. When the _Norse_ gods tricked the Wolf _Fenris_ in being chained _Tyr_ lost his hand because the gods had sworn an oath to release _Fenris_ and then failed to release him. _Tyr_ knew that he would lose his hand but paid the price of the gods lies. Thus he watches over all oath sayers and punishes those who break oaths." says Kanako.

"I see." says Naru. (You certainly are a cunning foe, Kanako. I cannot refuse this gift and yet if I take it is possible for foreign kami to punish me.) Naru puts the necklace on.

Shinobu is still marvelling at her own necklace letting it slide in her hands. With great care she finally puts it on.

Naru bows slightly to Kanako. "Thank you very much."

Keitaro opens his first present up with a slight look of worry. (I hope she didn't spend so much on me.) Inside the box he finds a brown, wide brim fedora. Keitaro has a puzzled look on his face as he puts it on.

"Oh, Senpai it looks so good on you!" says Shinobu with starry eyes.

"Really?" says Keitaro.

"You almost look dashing Keitaro." says Kitsune with a smirk.

"It does seem to suit you." says Naru.

Keitaro smiles at Naru's complement and then deeply bows to his sister. "Thank you, very much nee-chan."

Kitsune carefully removes the paper from her box and then opens the box. Inside she finds long black duster coat. She pulls it out of the box. "It is wonderful, Kanako but I though you were in Europe?" says Kitsune.

"Well, in London there is a shop for everything even American Western Wear. I remembered you once mention you would like a coat like that." replies Kanako.

"Thank you very much." says Kitsune.

Su tears the paper of her package with wild abandon. She opens the box to find a square piece of electronic equipment. Su looks at it for a minute. "Su didn't think there were such things as tricorders yet?"

"Well there are a few around, since Star Trek sort of inspired people with too much time on their hands to create them. That a Mark II as they call it. It takes mostly basic information. It detects radiation, radio waves, atmospheric pressure and that sort of thing from what I understand."

"Su thanks you, Kanako." says Su with enthusiasm

Keitaro opens his box to find a brown leather jacket and a brown leather bull whip.

"Nani?" says Keitaro.

"Put it on!" Encourages Kanako.

Keitaro puts on the leather jacket and holds the whip in his hand.

"Is there something I am missing?" says a puzzled Keitaro.

"_I am not sure but I know it nice to meet you at last, Dr. Jones._" says Kitsune in a passable English accent.

Keitaro hits his forehead with his hand. "D'oh! I should have gotten that!" says Keitaro with absolute disappointment with himself. "But why did you get this for me? I mean I do like the films."

"You are studying archaeology at Todai are you not?" says Kanako with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah, you never fail to amaze me, Kanako." replies Keitaro.

Mutsumi opens her box and finds a blood-red silk dress with matching 3 inch pumps. "Oh thank you very much, Kanako. I go put it on right now." Mutsumi quickly leaves the room.

"Onii-chan? I am surprise that Mutsumi is here this early in the morning." says Kanako as Mutsumi leave the room.

"That is because Mutsumi was asked to leave her old apartment building. Of course, we couldn't let her suffer so we took her in here. It is not like she can't make rent. She has here for four months."

Keitaro opens another one of his gifts to find a leather bound book. It is titled "Complete Works of William Shakespeare."

"Thank you Kanako, I have always enjoyed Shakespeare." says Keitaro.

Naru looks at Keitaro funny. "You never seemed to do well at the english section of the entrance exam." says Naru.

"Well there were only three Shakespeare question on the whole test." says Keitaro. "Still I am fond of _the Bard's Work._"

"I see . . ." says Naru as Mutsumi returns.

Mutsumi is dressed in a silk dress that fits tightly to her well formed body. The dress has a plunging neck line that shows off Mutsumi's cleavage. As Mutsumi turns around in place one can see that the dress in backless as well. Mutsumi is absolutely stunning.

(If I can't have Keitaro neither shall you, you red headed bitch.) thinks Kanako.

Keitaro drools despite himself.

"Keitaro! You pervert!" says Naru as she attempts to get up to hit him, however Kanako kicks her under the table causing Naru to collapse back in her chair.

"Uh, I am sorry Naru! You look very good Mutsumi." says Keitaro.

"Forget that! You look fabulous Mutsumi!" says Kitsune. (How the hell can Keitaro resist that he should be begging for that! Heck is almost working on me.)

"Thank you very much, Kanako." says Mutsumi.

"You are welcome, Mutsumi." replies Kanako.

Mutsumi sits down to watch Keitaro open the rest of his gifts.

Everyone watches as Keitaro opens the rest of his gifts. In the rest of his boxes are: a silver pocket watch with a K engrave on the case, a signed Ozzy Osborne photo, A Script to Star Trek Six with the main cast signatures, A small Dagger with a silver sheath, Metal souvenir of the Eiffel tower, A book on Anglo-Saxon archeological digs in England and a book on roman ruins throughout Europe.

"Thank you so very much for everything Kanako." says Keitaro with a deep bow.

"No thanks are need, Onii-chan. Now you will have to forgive me I am very tired so I need to rest. Everyone have a good day." says Kanako as she retreats to her room.

With Kanako gone everyone departs for their normal Saturday chores.

-----------------------------------

That evening Motoko gets up from her now lockable closet and dresses in her white Gi and red hakama. She then grabs he bokken and leaves her room to find Keitaro. She finds Keitaro still dressed in his brown leather coat and Brown Fedora with his nose in his new book on Roman Ruins.

"Keitaro, when did you get that jacket and hat. They look familiar." says Motoko as she tries to place them.

"Yeah, are they great.?" says Keitaro as he puts down his book and gets up. He unhooks his whip from his belt and snaps it in a corner of his room away from Motoko.

"Ah! Yes! Raiders of the Lost Ark, so what has inspired you to dress like Indiana Jones." asks Motoko with a slight smirk.

"Kanako returned from Europe, it was one of the gifts she had for me. I believe she said that she had something for you too. She had something for everyone even Naru." says Keitaro.

"Really? Naru too." says Motoko. (That is very strange, Still she been gone a long time. I guess she the only one that lives her that doesn't know that I am a Vampire.) "Keitaro you didn't tell her about me did you?"

"No, of course not, Motoko . . . Still since she lives here it will be hard to fool her for long. She was always good at finding secrets." says Keitaro.

"I see well, it is time for you training so if you want to change I will understand. I shall be on the roof balcony." says Motoko as she turns to leave.

"I be just a minute or so then Motoko-ch . . . sensei." says Keitaro.

Motoko walks into the hall and finds Haruka walking towards Keitaro's room. Rather than her normal attire she is wearing a Black silk dress that shows off her body in a very sexy way.

"Are you going out, Haruka-sama?" asks Motoko.

"Well I hadn't planned to but I can't help but go out with the dress. I think I go break a few hearts tonight." says Haruka with a very out of character smirk. "Kanako gave me the dress she got it for me when she was in Paris."

"Well I hope you enjoy yourself." says Motoko.

"I will Motoko. I take it you are going to start training Keitaro tonight?"

"Hai, if I can get him to stop thinking he is Indiana Jones long enough."

"Hahahaha." laughs Haruka "Of course, I heard that Kanako gave him that outfit. I remember taking him to that movie when he was younger. He really liked it. Personally, I have always like Harrison Ford." says Haruka.

"I never really been a fan of American movies but I have to admit I did like him in Star Wars." replies Motoko.

"Well I just got to tell Keitaro that I am going and that my head waitress will be dropping of the keys to the Tea house at 11:00 pm." says Haruka.

"See you Haruka-sama." says Motoko as she continues to the stairs up.

Haruka walks to Keitaro's room and opens the door "Keitaro-chan, my head waitress, Kaoru will drop off the keys to the Tea shop at 11:00 pm."

Keitaro was hanging up his coat as his aunt open his door. "Ok sure, no problem . . . Haruka." says Keitaro.

"Thanks!" says Haruka as she leaves.

Keitaro changes into a sweat suit and grabs the bokken that bought today. Keitaro enters the hall only to run into his sister.

"Sorry, Kanako-chan." says Keitaro.

"That is alright, Onii-chan, what are you doing?" says Kanako spying the Bokken in her brother's hand.

"Well Motoko is going to show me some Kenjutsu." says Keitaro.

"Really can I come and watch?" says Kanako with big sparkly eye that remind Keitaro of the little sister he had long ago.

Quickly a duel between logic and Keitaro's love for his sister fought a battle, in the end however as much as logic told him that it wouldn't be wise. Keitaro's love for his sister slays it in the end. "Sure you can." says Keitaro.

"Cool! Let me get Motoko's present first." says Kanako as she dashes of to get the present she had bought in Europe for Motoko. In mere seconds Kanako returns with a long box in hand. Both her and Keitaro climb the stars to the roof above. There stands Motoko bokken in hand, the moon light highlighting her raven black hair.

"Kanako I trust your trip when well." says Motoko. A part of Motoko, still hated Kanako for her assault on her. Most of her found it hard to hate anyone given the fact that Motoko was a vampire. It seemed very hypocritical for her to hate anyone 'normal'.

"It was very good Motoko-Senpai. I have something for you." Kanako hands Motoko the long box she had in her hands.

Motoko takes it and carefully opens it. inside is a knightly broad sword. Is gold gilded on the handle. Motoko carefully unsheathes it. the blade almost glows in the moonlight. Despite it foreign design it fells very well in her hand. Motoko gives is a few swings. (It would take time to get use to this blade.)

"It is a wonderful present, Kanako-chan. I am not worthy of such a gift." says Motoko with a certain level of conviction.

"No I insist, perhaps it can make up for my transgressions. I truly want you to have it. It is I that is unworthy of it. I was told by it sword smith that he comes from a long line of spirit slayers. He said that in centuries passed his ancestors slew dragons with such blades. I wasn't able to get a sword form him until I told him about you. For some reason, he could tell even from my description of you that you were worthy of such a blade. He insisted that I take the blade for you. Almost like he knew that you would need it or something."

Motoko looked a little shocked. Motoko looked at Kanako then focussed back on the blade. She then pressed the side of the blade against her hand. She expected it to burn or something but it didn't feel any different than simple cool steel on her hand. She re-sheathed it in its scabbard.

"I thank you greatly for such a find weapon." says Motoko.

"You are welcome, Motoko-Senpai. I spent a lot of time in Europe learning swordplay. While very different from the kenjutsu her in Japan I found the Kenjutsu of Europe to be something of a focus. I have come to understand many things through the blade. I look to further myself. My brother tells me you are going to train my brother. I wish to at least observe for now if you don't mind. Perhaps, I shall find more focus in my native land's kenjutsu."

"Of course you can." says Motoko, that negative little part of Motoko still nags Motoko about Kanako, but she finds no real reason to exclude Kanako.

"Now Keitaro if you are ready."

Motoko instructs Keitaro in the basics strikes of kenjutsu for nearly three hours she was amazed by Keitaro determination. Motoko's heart soared at the thought that she might be able to make a great kenjutsu master out of Keitaro. Still it would be a long journey but he seemed to her to be able to make the journey.

Kanako watches the instruction with a great deal of interest as she compares it to her training in Europe. It was clear while stylistically kenjutsu of Japan and kenjutsu of Europe was very different the Drive need to master it was the same. She wasn't sure what had come over her brother. She never seen him this determine to do anything. Every time she thought her brother was done for the night he found some reserve of energy.

In the trees, two red points of light shine in the darkness. They study the two girls and lone man. Then there is motion with no sound.

Motoko turned just in time to see the figure leaping out of the trees. It landed on the patio in between everyone.

"You must die Aoyama Motoko!" shouts Motoko's attacker.

In the light of the roof's lamp Motoko can not make out the form of her attacker. She is near naked with only a loincloth. Her body is covered with a series of twisting multi-coloured Dragon tattoos. Her finger nails were very long almost like claws. She lashes out at Motoko with inhuman speed. Motoko takes the hit since she wasn't prepared for the speed of the attack.

(Kuso, that hurts, She must be a Kuei-jin.) thinks Motoko.

Keitaro tries to hit the woman with his bokken but in his hurry he missed. Thus far Kanako had manage to stay out of the attack range of this new foe. She now moved in between her brother and the tattooed woman. Kanako watch carefully with her sword now drawn.

(Why could this vampire want to kill Motoko for?) thinks Kanako.

The tattooed woman lunges at Motoko with her sharp nails. Motoko is quick enough to dodge this attack but it cannot save her Gi from being shredded.

(Kuso! Why didn't I bring my Katana! Stupid Yang filled Kuei-jin won't be paralysed by a Bokken through the heart.) thinks Motoko with a look of distaste on her beautiful face. (Wait, Kanako's present!) Motoko dodges another attack and then dives for Kanako's present.

In an effort to distract the vampire form Motoko, Keitaro charges forward and wacks across the back with his bokken. The vampire responds with a back hand swing that knocks Keitaro back into the railing. He collapse to the ground.

"Hey you dishonourable disgrace. Come and fight me!" says Motoko Drawing the long sword from its scabbard. As it pulls from the scabbard Motoko can see that it is covered with a slight blue flame.

"How could you have a received a Dragon Bane Sword! Their creation is lost in mists of time!" hisses the tattooed woman.

"It matter not for it shall be your death! I shall send you back to Yomi!" yells Motoko as she slashes at her foe. The woman does an impossible black flip to spring out of the way of Motoko's sword. She grabs Motoko's dropped Bokken.

"You bitch you hurt my Onii-chan! DIE!" screams Kanako as she charges the tattooed woman. The woman ducks under Kanako's attack and then spins kicks her into the roof tiles beyond the rail. Kanako slumps on the roof.

"Hey I am you foe, not them, Bitch!" yells a very angry Motoko. "Aku Soku Zan!" Motoko slashes at the tattooed woman. Motoko manages a small wound across the tattooed woman's left shoulder. The Woman give a yelp at the pain caused by the wounds. The bokken in the Woman's hand becomes surround by flame. She trust it forward, Motoko tries a dodges it but is unable to get out of the way. She screams in pain and the Bokken impales in her body. The bokken pulls free of the woman's hands. Motoko stumbles backward with pain etched on her face. She manages to Grab the bokken and pull it from her body. Motoko throws it into the trees beyond. Motoko readies to defend from the next attack. The Woman looks like she going to leap and then the tip of a long sword appear from inside her chest just left of centre. As the Tattooed woman slumps to the ground Kanako is revealed.

"Don't Ignore me bitch!" Snarls Kanako.

"Don't withdraw you sword Kanako-chan. It keeps her paralysed" says Motoko.

Motoko takes a swing with the new long Sword and behead the tattooed woman. The body rots away to nothing quickly.

"What was that?" asks Keitaro after pulling himself from the ruins of the rail.

"A Kuei-jin, better known as a Gaki in here in Japan. True Gaki however are spirits, where Kuei-jin are vampire like beings returned from Yomi. The feed on peoples Chi, they get it from drinking blood." explains Motoko.

"Never mind that, what the Fuck are you?" shoats Kanako.

"I am . . ." starts Motoko.

"She is a vampire, as in the western myths, Kanako-chan. Further, she is still our friend and we have accepted her as is. I forbid you from taking action against her. If you are to live her Kanako-chan you will accept this." came Keitaro's stern reply.

"Why she is a undead beast that feed of the blood of the living." questions Kanako.

"Kanako-chan that is unfair. Motoko didn't choose to be like this it was forced upon her by another vampire, dead at Motoko's hands. She is a good vampire and has done much to prove her loyalty to all of us. I refuse to hear Ill about Motoko, Kanako-chan. Either accept Motoko-chan as is or leave. It is your choice." says Keitaro sternly.

"Onii-chan. . ." stammers Kanako.

"Kanako, I know it is difficult to trust me. I understand your hate. I swear to you that I stand to defend this house from all enemies. I would have nothing without the aid of my friends and especially without your brother. He is a man of deep feelings and I am totally unworthy of his care or friendship." says a down cast Motoko.

Kanako looks at the pennant look on Motoko's face and then the determined look on Keitaro's face. "If it is your will Onii-chan." replies Kanako.

"Good Kanako-chan, now lets get inside and call Richard. Maybe he has some idea where that woman came from." says Keitaro.

"Well perhaps . . . Kanako, the world we now live in is more complicated. Richard is also a vampire but is our friend of sorts." says Motoko.

"I see . . ." says Kanako with a downcast look of her own.

Kanako looks again at Motoko, "How long have you been a vampire?"

"Just a little while after you left. I have learned that I come a European linage. I am at least some what familiar with our foe's powers since she is Kuei-jin and my family has fought such beings before."

"What does that mean you are a Camarilla vampire?" asks Kanako.

"Huh? I guess so, I am not up on such knowledge, I believe Richard did touch on such things." replies Motoko.

"Kanako-chan, how did you learn such things?' asks Keitaro.

"Well it something I encountered in Europe, I never met a vampire to my knowledge but I stayed in England with a noble family and one book touched on such things." says Kanako.

"Let's get inside." says Motoko.

The three come down to the main sitting area next to the door.

"Do you want to call Richard or shall I?" asks Keitaro.

"You can, I am sure that he will not care who invites him here, you own this place, you are a better choice." says Motoko.

"Ok." Keitaro picks up the phone and dials Richard's number.

"Mushi-mushi?" says Richard.

"Mushi-mushi, Richard-san?"

"Hai, Keitaro?" says Richard speaking over the music of a club.

"Hai, Richard-san I hate to bother you but we were attacked a little while ago by a kuei-jin as Motoko calls it. Could we arrange to see you tonight?" asks Keitaro.

"Sure I be over soon." says Richard with concern in his voice.

"Good bye, see you soon." says Keitaro.

"_Chow_." says Richard.

"So what did he say?" asks Motoko?

"He said he be over soon." replies Keitaro.

"Why is he so interested in Motoko?" asks Kanako.

"Well I think it be cause his sire had the Vampire that made Motoko as one of his servants. I think he feels guilty about it." says Keitaro.

"A vampire that feels guilty? That seems rather hard to believe." says Kanako.

"I believe Keitaro has a good perception of Richard's sire, who also named Richard. Certainly when we encountered him was a very forthright and honourable man. He hid nothing, and was very kind. He also didn't need any bodyguards, his self confidence was like nothing I ever seen as was his chi. He was unafraid of anyone, even Haruka who is a mage."

"What? She told you that? I had to go poking around in her room to find that out." says Kanako with a slight pout.

"You knew?" asks Keitaro.

"Hai, she made me swear an oath not to tell you Keitaro. I wouldn't have kept it from you otherwise." replies Kanako with a sad look.

Motoko unsheathes the long sword that Kanako had given her. "The man who gave you this sword for me, certainly must be some kind of mage to know that I would need it." remarks Motoko.

"Motoko? The kuei-jin called it a 'Dragon bane sword' have you heard of such a thing?" asks Keitaro.

"Hai, In the legends I know back in the age of the fabled Chinese emperor, Zhong there was a sword smith and priest named Xian Chi Gunog. He saw that there force beyond the normal mortal ones and the gods, evil powers that let would be come the forces that caused the descent of the Yama kings. He discovered that this force could be harmed through a special created steel. This steel is a pure and perfect blend of yin and yang. It can bring death to even Dragons if they have been touched by this force. According to Legend such blades can harm anything being with hell touched soul. Kuei-jin by their nature have to be harmed by these blades, they are supposed to be able to slay even ghost and the like. However, they only glow blue in the presents of those touched by Hells, even thought they can slay other supernaturals, like Hengeyokai.. Xain Chi Gunog had three apprentices who learned the technique from him, however their names are lost and no one has seen anyone that can make these blade in 100 generations. According to legend Xain Chi Gunog did share his knowledge with the gods and Kami. It is to my understanding that the Imperial sword had such powers." explains Motoko.

"You are certainly well versed in legends, Motoko. I never heard of that one, Still I only studied a little mythology." says Keitaro.

"It is part of my Kenjutsu training, we are ghost slayers after all." says Motoko.

Kanako got up an walks towards the kitchen.

"Kanako-chan can you get me a bottle of water from the fridge?" asks Keitaro.

"Certainly Onii-chan." replies Kanako.

A moment later Kanako returns with a bottle of water for Keitaro. She hands the bottle to him.

"Onii-chan, why are you so at ease with Motoko? I don't understand." asks Kanako.

"Because she is herself. She is still the Motoko-chan that I have know for two years. What ever her physical changes happened to her as a result of her embrace, the person she is did not change. She still Motoko, only her diet has changed."

Kanako looks puzzled as she considers this. Motoko has turned on the television. The current channel seems to be re-running Azumanga Daioh.

"I wonder what Chiyo would say if she had to deal with this?" says Keitaro.

"She likely cry her eyes out, she is only twelve." remarks Kanako.

"True, still in the end she cope with best out of the lot of them other than Tomo." remarks Motoko.

"Tomo? Why would she deal with it better?" asks Kanako.

"Because she get so wrapped up in the coolness of the events and ask stupid question instead of being afraid. The real problem with her would be getting her to keep the secret." replies Motoko.

"I think you are right, Motoko, Not that I though about it at any length." says Keitaro.

"So what if Chiyo was the one who became the vampire!" chuckles Kanako.

"Well she have no trouble feeding I guess, she is so cute that people wouldn't even notice until it was too late." remarks Keitaro.

"Really, that would be so mean to embrace Chiyo." says Motoko shaking her head.

"Well, that why it so amusing." replies Kanako.

"So which episode is this one?" asks Keitaro.

"Well it looks like it is the first Culture Fest one." replies Motoko.

"I like the bit in the second culture fest one, with Chiyo dressed as a penguin." remarks Keitaro.

"Funnier is in a Anime music Video of the Lord of the Rings trailers, they use Chiyo in the penguin as the image of orcs." says Kanako.

"Really? Well I guess that would work as silly." remarks Keitaro.

After the Episode finishes Shinobu leads in Richard, who is dressed in a black trench coat, black jeans, a black silk collard shirts with a blood red tie.

"Uh, Here is your guest, Motoko and Keitaro." says Shinobu.

"Why don't you paint a sign on you that says Vampire." says Kanako at the newly arrived guest.

"I have to try that. Don't they say the best way to hide is in plain sight?" replies Richard sarcastically.

"Kanako! He is our guest." snaps Keitaro.

"Whatever, he still a cold-blood killer" says Kanako.

"Would like to warm me up." replies Richard with a smooth but sarcastic tone.

"Richard, this is my sister." Snarls Keitaro.

"Of course." replies Richard with an arched eyebrow. "Why did you ask me here, what troubles do you have other than a sister with a big mouth."

Kanako flashes Richard a look that kill a normal man. He smirks at her.

"Uh, well we have a kuei-jin attack us, don't you remember? I told you on the phone." says Keitaro.

"Oh, well I guess that what you said the Club was pretty loud. I was lucky I managed to understand you wanted me to come here."

"Senpai, you were attacked?" says Shinobu with a look of horror.

"Well yes, Shinobu by with the kill of Kanako and Motoko we were able to kill the Kuei-jin." says Keitaro.

"Richard, why would the kuei-jin attack Motoko?" asks Keitaro.

"Well you are a Gaijin Vampire in their eyes. Since you are Japanese you are worse in there eyes than me. I just surprised they had noticed you so quickly. I would have though it would take longer than this." says Richard.

"What can we do about it?" asks Keitaro. "I don't need any threats here, I have people to protect. I can't just move them."

"I understand. I will have to talk to the Kuei-jin council members I know maybe they will have some idea who would be most interested in killing you. Uh do you have any information that I can give them?" asks Richard.

"Like what?" asks Keitaro.

"I don't know, Motoko what would Kuei-jin want to know?" asks Richard.

"Well is was clearly a yang filled kuei-jin, given the lack of clothes and Dragon Tattoo I says her Dharma was the Way of the Thrashing Dragon but she could be a Devil Tiger."

"Uh, right." says Richard getting out a note book and writing down what Motoko said.

"Richard-kun, Why do you know Kuei-jin? They hate your kind." says Motoko.

"Well it is a deal we managed with a section of the council, we wanted a safe toehold in Asia to monitor out concerns here and the section of the council wanted the leader dead because of disagreements of policy on Tokyo's Role in the world. A deal was struck that we help to over throw the council head and we would be able to maintain a base for information gathering in Tokyo. As Part of the Deal we quietly got rid of all other Gaijin Vampires in Tokyo and a large part of Japan. Given that these were largely enemies of my boss it was an easy deal. While we mention to one of the council of you. We never said where you were or even your family name to them. So I am guessing this Kuei-jin tracked you some other way." says Richard.

"Are the Council member Genji or Bushimono?" asks Motoko.

"Uh, Bushimono, I think" says Richard.

"Really, they are normally the most conservative of the two factions." says Motoko.

"Well you know better than me, Motoko-chan. I know that they took the deal because it was easier to keep track of allies than enemies. They were at least good enough to realise that we have honour." replies Richard.

"How long will it take to meet these people?" asks Keitaro.

"A couple days, they may want to talk to Motoko. While I rather they didn't. Richard and I are guests and need to conduct ourselves in such a manner."

"I am not afraid of meeting them if I must." says Motoko.

"Well that good be cause the likelihood is kind of high I guessing." says Richard. "I should go make the arrangements. Keitaro, if you have space here, I could send some guards her to help you protect this place. They are pretty quiet and shouldn't disturb you too much."

"Uh, yes I guess that be a good idea. Shinobu, can you check on the spare rooms and see if they are clean enough for guests."

"Of course Senpai." says Shinobu.

"See you then, Keitaro-chan, Motoko-chan, I have the guards here in a hour." Says Richard as he leaves.

"Well this has turned into an interesting event." says Keitaro.

"Hai, I wonder how we have to pay this debt." says Motoko.

"I am not sure." replies Keitaro

"You trust him?" asks Kanako.

"Well we don't have a lot of choice, he got the best info network here." says Keitaro.

"Kanako, so far he be nothing but trust worthy." says Motoko. "He is a man of honour."

"We shall se I guess." says Kanako.

Vampire Terms

Cainite: In Vampire: The Masquerade Vampires believe that they are descended from Cain from the Bible Story Cain and Able

Embrace: the term for making a vampire. Likely come from the modern sexual connation in this act.

Japanese Terms

Mushi-mushi: hello on the phone

Hengeyokai: Japanese Shape shifting animals

Nani: what

Daisho: term for a paired Katana and Wakazashi.

Wakazashi: A samurai's short Sword.

Katana: A samurai's long sword, often referred as his soul.

Obi: a belt to a Kimono

Akuma: demon

hakama: a pleated trouser like garment. Motoko's are red.

Senpai: Upper classman or senior

-chan, honorific means small or little often used between parents and children, sometime between friends can be use between lovers too.

-kun, Sort of a male version of Chan but more masculine often used between friends and older people to boys that they know. Kei-kun is a favourite of Mutsumi for Keitaro.

San is Mister or Miss, a polite way to address an inferior or an equal. Note that both this and sama are used with a family name which in Japan come first

Oban-san Aunt

Onii-chan older brother

Nee-chan sister

Kenjutsu Japanese swordsmanship, literally sword technique hence why I use it the way I do.

Yomi Hell

Notes

Notes (1) Kitsune would make a wonderful vampiress! I have to do that sometime.

(2) if you have seen Blade II, there are just like Rienheart's twin guns.

(3) I don't own Blade or the characters from the movie Blade II. This isn't a cross over it just the characters as slightly different kind of vampires in a total different setting. My characters in this story are based of them but are not exactly the same.

(4) Note this is a very abridge version of the story said quickly just to introduce Cain forgive all short comings in the story. Those that want the full vampire story should check out the Book of Nod by White Wolf.


End file.
